Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with mass spectrometry techniques and methods.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0261244 (Syms, 2009) provides a method of aligning a nanospray capillary needle, a set of electrodes, and a capillary input to a mass spectrometer. The electrode system is formed using microengineering technologies, as an assembly of two separate chips. Each chip is formed on an insulating plastic substrate. The first chip carries mechanical alignment features for the capillary electrospray needle and the API mass spectrometer input, together with a set of partial electrodes. The second chip carries a set of partial electrodes. The complete electrode system is formed when the chips are assembled in a stacked configuration, and consists of an einzel lens capable of initiating a Taylor cone and separating ions from neutrals by focusing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,385,189 (Goodley et al. 2008) provides an apparatus and method for use with a mass spectrometry system. The invention provides an ion source for providing radiative heating to an ionization region. The ion source includes a nanospray ionization device for producing ions and a conduit adjacent to the ionization device for receiving ions from the ionization device. The conduit includes a conductive material for, providing indirect radiative heating to the ionization region. Direct radiative heating may also be provided using a heater in the conduit. The ion source may be used separately or in conjunction with the mass spectrometry system. When used in conjunction with a mass spectrometry system a detector may also be employed down stream from the device. A method for desolvating an analyte using the device is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,460 (Stallcup and Baur, 2004) discloses a method of nano-manipulation, including providing a nano-scale object movably positioned over a substrate and positioning a probe of a scanning probe microscope proximate the nano-scale object. The probe is then moved across the substrate along a gyrating path proximate the nano-scale object to reposition the nano-scale object.